


Build Worlds

by MrRobin



Category: 1984 - George Orwell
Genre: Character Study, Diary, i wrote this for a school thing long ago so excuse the pomp, im not in the 1984 fandom, or journal if you're fancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRobin/pseuds/MrRobin
Summary: O’Brien’s point of view to understand what he thinks of the morality of his actions and how he excuses and explains the role he plays in the power that is the clear antagonist of the book. “1984” clearly shows that O’Brien is a man of intellect, eager to debate and explain his thoughts, as shown in the interrogation of Winston - it seemed plausible that he would want to express his ideas on paper, in the form of a fancy journal.An exploration of whether manipulation is inherently immoral.





	Build Worlds

28th of October, 1985

I led another interrogation today, on a young woman who was searching for rebellion. She was a funny one, full of self-righteousness and vigour, firmly believing that somewhere out there is a good force that will help her. I’ve been doing this for so long now, that one may think that these people would stop baffling me. I had hoped that after so many hours spent with them I would come to understand their inner workings but I still have yet to do so. 

All of them are the same. They always turn to me with a gaze that accuses us, me, the Party of some sort of atrocity. I become an evil, just because they're enslaved and I’m not and they can never seem to understand. The word ‘manipulation’ always sounds out as a curse in their speech and they desperately want to find a fairness in life, but they’re blind to the workings of the world they live in. Manipulation has always been a part of everyday life. We in the Party just learned to be better at it. We saw it as the power it was and used it to achieve our goals. Everyone manipulates, often unconsciously - we change our behaviour to make others like us, we persuade others to act in the ways that we want, we are aware of how our actions influence others and use that to our advantage. Even the most noble of heart make use of manipulation, consoling the weak with venomous lies. Isn’t “everything will be okay” the biggest lie that exists? We all are doomed from conception, we all shall die, and be turned into dust. Humankind has failed and fails again and again, but in the Party we have worked to change that. We have overpowered fate. We have overpowered nature. If all individuals merge into the Party so that they are the Party, well then, they are invincible, since the Party never shall die.

Still, there are units that act against us, but they are all inconsequential. We have the power of God, the power of creation. We can move planets with our words, change the world’s origins, adjust the chemical balances that are the structure of all existence. We have mastered time and hold power over the future, present, and past, and all that we do is purely human. 

People are the biggest talkers in the universe (or rather, they were the biggest talkers in the universe until we reprogrammed them). They kept telling stories and talked about themselves constantly, editing history on the fly. They craftily interweaved lies with truths, enhancing what facts they thought were particularly valuable, conveniently disregarding whatever they wanted without a care in the world just to sound interesting to their friends and to boast about their accomplishments. Their world worked around a power hierarchy just as our does - money was in the hands of the few, people starved in countries that were of no significance to the important players. Tiny groups of people sent out those of lower rank into wars that made no sense and only furthered the power distance. 

Nothing has changed, not really. The reality that once existed was as “fake” as ours is. It was a world of binaries, of social constructs that created order in their lives. A man had to be strong. A woman had to be pleasing to the male eye. There were inherently male positions and inherently female positions and breaking status quo was punished. Genders even had their own colours! Humans love to set boundaries and bend reality and with the Party we learned how to take that to the next step. We build worlds, invent wars, craft conflicts and relationships and again, these actions are strongly rooted in humanity. After all, even young children play with blocks creating tiny houses, name dolls or pet rocks and give them personalities. They create stories in which they are the heroes, killing villains and being masters of their own world, they crave the power to build and wipe out a sand castle filled with toy soldiers, to be free to do anything, to be anything. We are those kids, but we’ve moved further than just the sandbox and now we have the whole world at our feet, ready to do and be whatever we want of it. That feeling of dominance is truly intoxicating - it’s the feeling of being God, and we’re not going to relinquish it, ever.

There once was a phrase - “to be on the right side of history” and I know that I am most surely on the wrong side of it. In this world, however, the right side will never gain the power to declare who the wrong side was. We have made it so that history is as we want it to be. The Party holds the power and shall do so till the end of time.


End file.
